dating mishaps
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: Kendall might have told his girlfriend he had sex with an old family friend. please read, I have had writers block. review, review, review/


**Yt5A/N I wrote this when I was sick and it may not be good but please review. WARNING there might be a lot of fluff and the characters may talk and act out of their TV character. I know this is an Austin and Ally BTR crossover, but not a lot of people would have read it so I had put it in the BTR column because there is a lot more of them used in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to Scott Fellows, Disney, and Nickelodeon BTW I do not own the songs used.**

Chapter 1: A life full of fame

**Austin's Pov**

Ally was telling me about some boy band called Big Time Rush. She was saying how cute the blonde one is. I was getting jealous. Trish came in and said "Austin guess what?" "What?" I said. "I just booked you a gig in California." Trish told me. "Cool." I said. Dez asked if this time we can bring more than one guest." "Yes." Trish said. "When do we leave?" Ally said. "According to this paper we leave in 3 days." I replied.

Time skip Big Time Rush's Pov Kendall's Pov

I had heard from Gustavo that we have to go on the red carpet to a movie premiere and then a concert and Austin Moon is opening for us. We had to take dates, so I took Jo considering that I was the only one in a relationship.

Back to Ally's Pov

We were on the plane and we had 2 hours left. We were going to the Palm Woods Hotel "The Home of the Future Famous." We were all ready and we had to take dates. We decided that we will get dates when we get to LA.

Back to Kendall's Pov

I had gone to find Jo but then someone came up behind me and was kissing my neck. I couldn't tell who it was until I said, "I have a girlfriend." I turn around to tell someone off but before I could Jo said "Kendall how could you?" I said, "Jo I can explain." "Save it Kendall I thought that I could trust you, but now I can't." She said. There was sadness in her eyes. Then she ran away. I turned around and saw that it was Sandy from the beach. "What the Hell is wrong with you?" I said. I then said, "You just broke me up with the best relationship I had ever had." But what they didn't know was that Jo was listening behind a tree with a tree hat.

Back to Ally's Pov

I had checked us in and we saw 3 people arguing it looked like a couple and someone trying to break them up. Dez and Austin were checking girls out and me and Trish had tried lifting up of our bags but that was a fail. That was until someone came to help us.

Back to Kendall's Pov

I had left Sandy, I had said to her before I left, "Now I have to go and try to tell my sort of girlfriend and sort of not girlfriend that I want her back, I made a mistake, and that I want her to be my date." Then on my way u to 2K Jo's apartment **(A/N I know her apartment is 3B before Lucy came but let's just pretend that she lives there)**, I saw some girls who were struggling, so I helped them with their bags.

Back to Ally's Pov

I had then looked at the boy who is helping us. I ask him what his name was. He responded "Kendall." Trish then said "you're from Big Time Rush." He then said "yeah." What room are you in?" he asked. "2L" Trish said. "2J" he said. "Do you know who Austin Moon is?" Kendall asked. "Yeah he is one of our friends." I saw some girl come up to him and say Kendall I heard your conversation with Sandy and how she wanted to break us up. I'm sorry a girl said. "Were we considered broken- up" Kendall asked the girl. "No we just were mad at each other. "Who's this?" Trish said. "This Kendall said is my beautiful girlfriend Jo Taylor, and we are the longest dating couple at the Palm Woods." Jo then said "Kendall I want to talk to you later at 6:00 PM." I got to admit she's lucky. We got to our apartments and we saw Jo again and then I said "hey we live next door."

Back to Kendall's Pov

I had dropped their stuff off and then I went to Jo's. I knocked on the door and she opened it, pecked my lips, and let me in. I had said "hey babe, what do you want to talk about?" Jo then replied "what happened between you and Sandy?" Well I was looking for you and then someone comes up and starts kissing, more like sucking on my neck. "I have a girlfriend." I said. She then said "yeah that's me." And that's when you came. "Then after you left, I got mad at her, and went to help the new girls, Trish and Ally." I said. "Kendall I was spying on you after I had left." Jo said. "Okay one question I left. Are we all good, you know with our relationship?" "Does this answer your question?" she said then started making out with me and I accepted. We stopped when my phone rang. "It is Gustavo I got to take this." I said. "Kendall did you all find dates because we are going to the premiere?" Gustavo said. "Yeah well I am working on it but I don't know about the guys." I said. "Okay talk to you in a bit." Gustavo said.

Back to Ally's Pov

I had met Jo, Kendall, Camille, Carlos, Logan, James, the Jennifers, Jett, Bitters, Stephanie, Rachael, Tyler, Guitar Dude, and Katie. I was writing in my book while sun bathing to get my skin golden. I had written down that I had a crush on Kendall but he had a girlfriend. I wouldn't expect someone like him not to have a girlfriend. I saw Austin flirting with some chick.

Back to Jo's Pov

Some guy named Austin Moon was flirting with me, and asked me to be his date at the movie premiere. I said "I have…" "I understand you either have other plans or a boyfriend." Austin said. He said "I hope this changes your mind" as he leaned in to kiss me. "HEYYYYYYY" I heard Kendall yelled. "Uh- oh, you're in trouble." I said to Austin.

Back to Austin's Pov

"What do you think you are doing, with my girlfriend?" An angry teenager said. "I was asking her to be my date to the movie premiere." I replied. "Well she is coming with me." Kendall said. "No she is coming with me." I said.

Back with Jo's Pov

"I am not going with anyone because I'm not going." I yelled. "WHAT?" They both and Jett said. "I'm not going because, my boyfriend never asked me, and I'm not the last girl on the planet." "Well I think you should come with me, because I'm your boyfriend." Kendall said. "Well there is only one way to choose." I said. "How?" They all asked. "Well if I ask questions, and you answer the most correct, I will go as 'your' date." I said. I had wanted to go with Kendall but he never asked me, but some Austin dude asked me. Then Jett asked me.

Chapter: 2 winning a heart

**Jo's Pov**

"Well first you will each spend an hour with me and then we will begin." I said. With Jett, "I can't believe you gave me a chance." "Ok what do you want to know?" I asked.

Your real name

Birthday

If you share your birthday with any celebrity who is it

Your family

Favorite celebrity (boy)

Favorite celebrity (girl)

Favorite song

Favorite TV show

"Well my real name is Josephine Marie Taylor, my birthday is November 2 1994 I share birthday's with Kendall, I have a brother Drake he is 26, I have a CIA dad and a model mom, I like Selena Gomez, and I don't know about the next one, I like All Over Again, and I like Drake and Josh. Oh well times up." Now it was Austin's turn.

Your favorite #

Your favorite city

Your idea of a perfect date

How many boyfriends have you had

Are you in a relationship

What is your favorite instrument

What you look for in a guy

Your favorite food

"I like number 13, I like Santa Monica, I like a nice dinner and either a long walk on the beach, or a carnival, 2, yes, guitar or singer, his hair, eyes, and charm, and I like lobster, Mexican food, Chinese food, and seafood. "Well it is Time for Kendall." Now with Kendall. Well I pretty much know you so let me ask questions to answers I don't know.

Your Birth place

Your favorite color

Your best guy friend

Favorite game

Favorite date spot

Favorite band

Favorite movie star

Favorite sport

"Well Ken- Ken I was born in Rochester Minnesota, then moved to North Carolina, then to the Palm Woods, I love the color green, my best guy friend would be you, or Logan, I like Monopoly in Vegas, the carnival, Big Time Rush, Adam Sandler, and I like hockey. Well my time is up love you Ken- Ken I said then pecked his cheek.

**Trish's Pov**

Jo said I could be the announcer. I hope Austin doesn't win, because Ally likes him a little. Dez was just hanging with Carlos. They were becoming friends. I was becoming friends with Camille because we are both crazy. I was given question cards. 1 was Kendall 2 was Austin and 3 was Jett. What is Jo's birthday and which celebrity does she share it with. Austin, "March 4 Margo Harshman." "Incorrect." I said. Jett, "July 16 James Diamond." "Incorrect." I said. Kendall, "November 2 and Kendall Knight aka me." "Correct." I said. "The second question, what is Jo's family?" Jett, "Dustin, a mom and a dad." "Incorrect." I said. Austin, "Drake, a mom and a dad." "Correct." I said. "Heyyy I didn't even answer." Kendall said. "Sorry Ken- Ken." I heard Jo say. "Third question what is Jo's favorite celebrities, both boy and girl? Kendall, "Selena Gomez and me." "Correct" I said. "Jett you are eliminated because you have no points." Jo spoke. Now let's do scenes where u need to save some one. "Okay Kendall you are up first." Jo said. "You must save Jo from drowning." Kendall grabbed a life preserver and ran he jumped in and fireman's carried her out. He then did CPR then mouth to mouth. She was kissing back he told us. "She's alive" he said. Austin's turn. He ran in to get her but couldn't pull her up. So Kendall went in after both of them. Kendall has 1- Austin 0. Then they were to stop her from choking. Kendall had gotten it out and put oxygen into her mouth. Austin had succeeded also they were at 2- 1 Kendall leading. Now it was who could be more romantic. Kendall sang her all over again and cover girl. Austin sang break down the walls, and not a love song. Kendall won because Austin had said that he didn't like her.

Chapter: 3 the premiere and concert

**Kendall's Pov**

We had all gotten dates

Me and Jo

Austin and Trish

Dez and Rachael

James and Ally

Carlos and Stephanie

Jett and a Lama

Logan and Camille

Katie and Tyler

Lucy and Dak

Blonde Jennifer and Guitar Dude

When James and Ally walked down the red carpet Ally was hiding behind James, Rachael was grossed out; Austin was making- out with his manager, Carlos and Stephanie were munching on corndogs, Katie and Tyler were already inside, Jett had gotten peed on. Jennifer dumped him because he was loving his guitar and not her. Jo and I signed some autographs well you know because of her show. I had wrapped my arm around her waist. She had an arm around my torso. I had then moved so that both of my arms were around her waist and then my chin was on her shoulders. I had started kissing her during our movie we were making out and Logan had coughed in the middle of them so they stopped. We were doing our concert, Austin sang Billion hits and double take. We sang stuck, all over again, cover girl, worldwide, music sounds better with you, and time of our life. During stuck it became attractive when the guys would point to their girls at the I would scream to the world they would see you're my girl part.

**Logan's Pov**

We had one worldwide girl we had talked about it and let Kendall pick because he had the relationship and because he requested. So we are going to pick a worldwide girl. Everyone raised their hands and cheered. But we also have a Cover girl too. Kendall had hopped off of the stage opposite side of where Jo was and then Camille had given me a look and I came down to tell Kendall. "Hey Kendall Camille told me that Jo was upset." "What?" he said. "Go talk to her." I said.

**Kendall's Pov**

I heard that My Jo was upset so I went over to her after I had looked at the other side of the crowd. I had said "hey long time no see do you want to be MY worldwide girl?" "I would love to." She said. I lifted her over the fence and brought her up. We started singing Carlos and I were on the outside.

**Jo's Pov**

I was upset about Kendall about to pick another girl, but I saw Camille give Logan a glare, then Logan went to talk to Kendall and then he came over here. He had asked me to be HIS worldwide girl. I accepted this right away. He brought me onto the stage and then the music started and we swayed our hands back and forth and I felt an arm wrap around me. The arm on my waist it was James' and I swear I saw Kendall frown but then he wiped it off. When it came to the part where it was the show must go on so I need you to be strong. Kendall got up right before and had wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I melted under his touch. He had pecked my lips and then my forehead. I had heard all of the awes. I had a big smile on my face but little did I know what would happen next….

Chapter: 4 the worldwide and cover girl

**Jo's Pov**

I had been given an autograph from each, and, phone # from Kendall. They more like Kendall had brought me down to my seat. I had kissed his cheek when they got back. They had sung 2 more songs. It was Time for Cover Girl. It was a song Kendall wrote. He wanted it to be a special so all of the guys had picked a cover girl. It was Logan and Camille, James and Ally, Carlos and Stephanie, and then Kendall didn't pick any cover girl. Logan, and Carlos had told Kendall to pick a Cover girl, but he didn't budge. I started to frown. Kendall had given his guitar to Logan and had gone backstage. He got a rose and then said "I will pick someone in the VIP area to come on up." Every one screamed and chanted hoping to be a Cover Girl. I had a frown on when Kendall had gone in the opposite direction, and had given the rose to Lucy. I had frowned and then slumped back into my seat. I had then left the premiere, and gone to the Lobby of the Palm Woods. Camille had informed me that Kendall kissed Lucy on the forehead and cheek. I had boiled up. I had then sent Kendall a text saying we are through.

**(A/N the text messages are in bold).**

**Jo3: We are through.**

**Ken- Ken: Can we talk about it.**

**Jo3: I don't think that is the best idea.**

**Ken- Ken: Why what did I do wrong?**

**Jo3: Ask Camille she is on her way down to 2J to talk to Logan.**

**Ken- Ken: Ok :'''''''(**

**Jo3: Okay I thought I could trust you.**

**Ken- Ken: when did I cheat?**

**Jo3: At the premiere.**

**Ken- Ken: I love you.**

**Jo3: I HAD loved you.**

**Ken- Ken: Ok I will see you around.**

**Jo3: KK this pains me more than you.**

**Ken- Ken: I just want you to know that I love you with my whole heart.**

**Jo3: I WAS head over heels for you until you cheated.**

**Ken- Ken: I see Camille ttyl.**

**Jo3: ttyl.**

**Ken- Ken: Bye.**

**Kendall's Pov**

"Hi Camille." I said. She slapped me then said "how could you do that to Jo." "Can you explain to me why she hates me?" I asked. "Sure, she is all pissed because when we first were doing the Worldwide Girl you had went away from her, and then came to her only because I had told Logan to go tell you Jo was mad, then you picked her then she was happy for Cover Girl and then you gave Lucy a rose, and took her up onstage. While you were singing you had kissed her and the Jo got mad and left." Camille told me. "I was such a Fucking jerk, to Jo." I said. "Well hurry up and visit her before she goes out with Austin." She said. Ok I now know why Jo was mad, because I kissed Lucy. I had gotten my guitar and had went to Jo's balcony and started singing cover girl then all over again. I had thrown a red rose up to her balcony with a note.

**Jo's Pov**

I had gone outside on my balcony to see who was singing, I had seen a rose and a note on the floor of my balcony. The note said:

_Dear Jo,_

_I know this isn't much and well I love you. I really want us to go back out again. I can't explain myself because every time I see your face I blush, and I am tongue tied. You made me fall in love right when I saw you. It was love at first sight. I realized what I did wrong, I had kissed Lucy. I'm sorry I just knew you were mad that's what Logan told me. Well I know you will never take me back. I had known that we have dealt with everything Jordin Sparks, Jett, Austin, ect... I wrote a poem for you._

**M**y first true love.

**Y**our Ken- Ken.

**W**onderful.

**O**verly hot.

**R**ight by my side.

**L**ove for you is off the charts.

**D**angerously hot.

**W**orldwide I love you.

**I** love you.

**D**ynamic, and dedicated.

**E**verything I think about.

**G**irlfriend of mine. I think.

**I**n love with me. I think.

**R**ule the world.

**L**oving, caring, and kind.

_I hope you loved my poem. You are everything I could ask for. If you come to our next concert, I have something special for you. Just look on the back of this paper for the tickets and then show up to the concert. If you show up then I know you will give me another chance, but if you don't then I know it is over._

I had read I had tears streaming down my face that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. I was making a sign for Kendall. It said I 3 Kendall and there were a lot of hearts on it. They were singing worldwide and I had hid my face and went to the front, where Trish, Ally, Dez, Austin, etc… and when Kendall sang the show must go on so I need you to be strong, I had lifted my sign. He had an OMG she wants me back look. He came over and hopped off of the stage, and then brought me up. I had sat in his lap. He then whispered I knew you would come back. I then whispered I want to talk to you later. Then he said ok then sang cause you have my heart and pointed to me. Trish and I have become friends fast, same with Ally. Dez and Carlos were both weird so they both bonded easily.

Chapter: 5 new result and a fun game

**Kendall's Pov**

I had brought Jo on stage and sat her in my lap. We had ended the concert and I had gone to my dressing room. Jo had knocked on the door and I yelled "come in" she then came in. I had said "did you get my note?" "Yes that was one of the sweetest things any one has given and done for me." Jo said. "I know that Austin dude likes you but if you're in trouble just give me a call." I responded. "Well I won't have to do that because I want to be in a relationship with….." she said then I interrupted. "Yes I get it you want to be in a relationship with Austin Moon" I spoke. "No" She said. "Then do you like Jett?" I asked. "I like you Kendall." she said. "I don't like you Jo." I said. I saw her crying and then I said "I love you" she then had kissed me saying "I love you too." "Do you want to go out with Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Cami, Steph, Rachael, Carlitos, Logie, Jamie, and me bowling?" "Sure Ken- Ken" she said. Everyone changed, Jo into a tank top and shorts with shoes, me into a vest like the one from big time audition a fedora,

Time skip at the bowling Alley. Still Kendall's Pov

"Let's play in teams" Logan said. "Ok" everyone said. We are picking out of a hat.

James and Trish= team the face

Austin and Ally= team the double A

Carlos and Camille= team the corndog

Logan and Rachael= team the brains

Dez and Stephanie= team the pawk

Kendall and Jo= team the Minnesota Wilde

**Austin's Pov**

I didn't really know how good these guys were at bowling. Ally was afraid of bowling, Trish got fired from the job, and Dez well he was confused. Well Jo was really good, Kendall was too, Carlos was like Dez, Rachael, Camille, Logan, and Stephanie were average, and James he has an average of 250 each game. Kendall and Jo went first Kendall got 9- 1 and Jo got a strike. Every time they would do well, Kendall would kiss her. They would kiss for at least 2 minutes. When it was my turn, Ally would cheer me on, then I had gotten 8 pins down, two left, I had hit them. The game would keep going, at the end,

Kendall: 198

Jo: 250

Carlos: 86

Camille: 150

Dez: 103

Stephanie: 205

Logan: 235

Rachael: 187

James: 295

Trish: 97

Me: 102

Ally: 200

The totals were

1st 224 team the Minnesota Wilde

2nd 211 team the brains

3rd 196 team the face

4th 118 team the Corndogs

5th 151 team the double A

6th 154 team the pawk

Kendall and Jo win. Well everything goes back to normal, except, I had made it big with some guy named Nate. I stayed at the Palm Woods.

**Kendall's Pov**

I had opened the lucky container of soup and won a 4 guest trip to Florida. Everyone was fighting to get to see who got to go on the trip. I had held a contest, a speech, and a gift. The top 3 will join me on a trip. I saw Logan with his computer typing, Carlos hitting the dictionary, and James making something. When I knocked on Jo's apartment **(A/N Camille Stephanie, Rachael, and** **Jo all live together like the guys)** I heard a coming. Then I saw Jo who had powder all over her and asked "what's up?" I said "are you busy?" "Yes, I am making your present, sorry." she responded. "Goodbye kiss" I said. We kissed and it became a make out session until she retreated. "Bye" she said. "Bye" I replied. I had knocked on Austin's apartment. "Hi I am busy with the present and speech, but maybe later." He said. "Ok" I responded. I had one more day left. The day had passed so slowly.

Chapter: 6 a contest

Still Kendall's Pov

I had everybody here; they all had gifts and papers. I called up Ally to the stage. "Hi I think I should go with you because I am very helpful. Here is you're present." "I opened up my present and it was a signed puck by Tyler Seguin. **(A/N I know that he is on the bruins but I was too lazy to look up a Minnesota Wilde player). **I put that aside and I had called up Dez. He said "I should go because I will give you my pants." He said then ripped off his pants and gave them to me. I called up James. He gave me a platinum record deal that had my picture and an engraving. He said "I should go because I am the face." I called up Carlos. He came up and then gave me a Jar full of Corndogs and another jar full of farts. He said "I should go because I have a helmet." I then called up Logan. He gave me a new set of hockey gear, and then said "I should go because I have known you for over 13 years, and we are closest out all of the four of us." Then I called up Camille. She slapped me then gave me hockey wrap and then said "I should go because I set you up with Jo. "If I hadn't kissed Logan and stopped him from asking Jo out, she would be dating him and you would be jealous." I then called up Stephanie. She gave me cupcakes. She said "I should go because I will scare your friends and not you." She left and I called up Austin. He gave me a microphone and said "I want to go because we can both sing together." I then called up Rachael; she gave me a $200 gift card to Dicks Sporting Goods, and then said I will get you to meet Tyler Seguin, and please." I then called Trish, and she had given me chocolate covered fries; then said "I work 2 jobs a day." I then called up Stephanie. She gave me a batch of snicker doodles, and said "I had scared you guys and I can help you out with a prank if you invite me." I then called up Jo. She had given me a hockey stick with a mistle toe hanging from it and then, she also baked me a cake made from scratch. I had also gotten a coupon booklet for free kisses, and hugs from Jo. She also gave me a new iPhone4gs. She said "I should go because I am your girlfriend, and if you go without me face chatting without you in the same state won't be the same." "I had left saying put a name of who you don't want to come."

James- 3

Carlos- 10

Logan- 1

Austin- 7

Ally- 6

Jo- 3

Camille- 2

Dez- 9

Trish- 5

Rachael- 8

Stephanie- 4

"well with a total of 10 Carlos you are not coming, Dez you have 9 you are not coming, Rachael you have 8 you can't come, Austin you have 7 you can't come, Ally you have 6 you are not coming, Trish you have 5 you are not coming, Stephanie you have 4 you can't come. Well Logan has the least. He has 1. Camille has 2, so she can come. Jo and James tie breaker. You have to use your gift to benefit me. For that we will be in a closet. Jo is up first. We go in the closet, and start kissing, I then start making out. We synced phone numbers, and then we ate the cake. With James, we had talked 'bout girls. Jo definitely won." I had said "Logan, Camille, and Jo go get packing."

**Camille's Pov**

We were packing; Jo packed 3 bikinis, 5 shirts, 8 pairs of underwear, and 8 pants. We then got all of our make- up, and we had both packed the same thing. Kendall and Logan both packed hats, plaid shirts, shorts, vests with hoods, and vans. Logan had packed sunscreen, a first aid kit and then bug spray. We all were ready. We had taken a limo. In the limo Kendall and Jo were on one side cuddling and Logie and me were talking. When we got to the airport, we had split up into 2. Logan wanted to sit with Kendall, Kendall wanted to sit with Jo, Jo wanted to sit with me and I wanted to sit with Logan. So I ended up sitting with Jo and Logan with Kendall. Kendall was pouting.

**Logan's Pov**

Kendall and I were talking about hot girls we would meet. I had said I was looking for blondes, and Kendall was looking for Jo. Kendall Jo is a bitch and you should break up with her because she probably is going to dump you soon." We were talking about good lines to keep the girls interested. Kendall said "I used the one where if Jo says something is beautiful then I say you're beautiful, can I borrow your phone number, she asks why? You say because I lost mine, if you were a special at McDonald's you would be Mcgorgous, and my last line is are you a calculator she says no and you say because you are all over my brain." "Cool my lines are did you fart because you just blew me away, I like that melody, oh that is just you, and were you born in a fire because you are so delightful." "Cool are we going to a waterpark, or what else." I asked. He said "we get unlimited beverages, nachos, tacos, pizza, and we have a mini concert, just us two. We also have fast passes." "Ok" I said. "I am going to tell Jo something." He said. "Ok." I said. "Hey Camille can I sit with Jo now." Kendall said. Camille said "in 5 hours." Kendall had a frown, so Jo said, "Camille that's not nice and Kendall's my boyfriend, so I am going to sit with him and you will apologize or else Logan, Kendall and I will not talk to you this whole trip."

**Kendall's Pov**

Wow my amazing girlfriend is so good with or else's. I put an arm around her and then said, ha ha ha ha ha ha. Camille said "Fine but…" then she whispered into Jo's ear. Jo said "Camille you cannot slap him, nor embarrass him in front of everyone because if you embarrass him, then I will cover then I will be embarrassed." Camille then said "Ok but…" she whispered again. Jo then responded "I will not break up with him." "Ok" she said in defeat and then Logan went to sit with her and they started talking. "Heyyy love." I said to Jo. She then said "Heyyy so what's up?" I then said "Logan was giving me a lecture and I wanted to talk to my girlfriend and not him." "What was that lecture about?" she asked. "well it was how to get girls and I already have you so I was bored, then he said stuff about how I should just break up with you because you will break up with me and more stuff about how you are a bitch." I said. "Well when we land I will use my judo skills to beat him up." "Ok." I said. "Now onto more important matters." She said. "I want to know when we can get promise rings." I asked more like said. "Today when we land." She said. I then grabbed her hand and picked it up. I then kissed it and she kissed my cheek. We were going to Florida in 4 hours. I had saw her head rested in my neck. I rested my chin on her head. I kissed her forehead. I pecked her lips next and then she kissed me. I kissed back of course and we kissed for 30 minutes. I had been licking her lips, and I stuck my tongue down her throat. She was licking the roof of my mouth and sucking on my lip. I had been playing with her hair, and she had her hands tangled in my hair. she would suck harder more when I had stuck my tongue down her throat. She then retreated because she was tired. I had a frown on my face, so she then pecked my lips, but I turned it into another make out session, then she retreated. She put her legs on my lap and I asked "do you want a foot massage?" "It is totally up to you." She said. I then slid her shoes and socks off. I then started rubbing them, I then licked the big one, and she looked up and said "Why did you lick my toe?" I replied "because I like your toes and because I like the shape of your foot." She said "isn't every foot the same." I replied "when I had a girlfriend in eighth grade, I was about to give her a foot massage, but her feet had athletes foot, and had fungus. I only dated her because she was a former model. I had literally ditched her." "Oh." Was all she said. "Let me guess, you wanted to be my first girlfriend." I said "well you are my first boyfriend, so I thought I was your first." Well I technically only count you as my first, because I only dated Kendra for 1 week." She then smiled. I knew that she wanted to be my first because I was her first. We were only 23. Austin was 17. I didn't mention that I kind of had sex with Kendra, so I would tell her now. "Well I kind of had sex with Kendra but she got an abortion because we were only 14." I saw her frown so I had pecked her lips. She had then smiled.

**Jo's Pov**

I found out Kendall had sex with Kendra, his previous girlfriend. We only have 30 more minutes left. I had then frowned and he pecked me on the lips. Now I know why Logan said that I would break up with him. I said "Kendall I can't date you anymore I am sorry." "What why?" He said. I said "I cannot date you anymore because you already had sex with ANOTHER girl." "Jo I am very sorry, I only wanted to try it and I wouldn't have done it, if I met you, but then I did meet you and now I totally regret it. If you weren't going out with me, I would have literally be trying to get you to go out with me. I never fell as hard for a girl as I fell for you. I can't live without you. I knew this was going to happen, I would have to tell you I had sex with Kendra in 8th grade." I said. "Kendall it's ok." Jo said. we landed.

**Carlos' Pov** away, and we were having a party, and Austin and Dez are awesome at decorations and we were inviting people from the Palm Woods and James said "let me invite the guests because you invited 600 people." I said "Ok and I am going to check on Austin and Dez." "Ok." He said. Austin yelled "Dez we have to pour the food in the bins not in your mouth." Dez said "Then go but more." "No because you

I can't believe he didn't pick me. Any way I still have James, Austin and Dez. Ally and Trish are girls. I had now been leader because Kendall was are going to eat it all." Austin said. I replied "Why don't you both go get food, Dez duct tape your mouth shut and tie your hands up in rope." "Ok" he said. I had gone with Austin to the market. We had gotten chips, soda, Corndogs, and Pancake mix.

**Jo's Pov**

We had landed and now were in a limo to our hotel. We were in a Hilton Inn. Kendall kept staring at my butt, and I had saw Camille slap him and say "why stare at her butt, it is rude." "Well I was checking her out and I was thinking." He said. "Well you would like her, but you can't have her." Camille said. "I want her." Kendall said with puppy eyes and Camille shook her head sideways." "Why Not?" Kendall asked with a sad face. "You will probably fuck her and then say we are through, leave her with a baby, and say she can't get an abortion." Camille said. "No I won't, I will love and care for her." Kendall said. "Camille I will not date him unless he can prove himself worthy of becoming my boyfriend." I spoke. "Kendall you have 4 hours to come up with something." I said. "Ok." He said.

Chapter: 7 Kendall's Plan for Jo

**Kendall's Pov**

"Well I guess we will go down to the waterpark." I said. Everyone else agreed. "I got myself into the best bathing suit Jo would like, and I got a black wife beater. I combed out my hair, put on some cologne, put on a fedora, and put on my flip flops. I saw Jo she had a tank top, shorts, flip flops, perfume, and had a bikini on underneath. I was checking her out again and then Logan came in and coughed. Logan had so much sunscreen on. He also had a bathing suit on, flip flops and a wife beater. Camille had the same as Jo. I had bought roses and then walked down to the waterpark. I met Logan onstage, and we go ready. I would James' parts and Logan would sing Carlos' parts. We started off with Til I Forget About You, and Jo had an I heart Kendall sign, and I had blown her a kiss and everyone around her thought that was for them. We then sang Music Sounds Better With You, I played guitar, and in this song had gone down off the stage and given my roses to Jo right during my solo. I had stopped playing guitar. I pulled her up onstage with me. I held her hand the whole time, and I had sat her in my lap, and sang. Logan was smiling like an idiot. I whispered to her, and said "I love you." I saw her blush deeply. I then pecked her cheek, and I had saw her blush even more. I had been trying to admit my feelings on stage. So then I sang the rap, and finished the song. We then did Worldwide and Jo stayed on. Before we sang the lines, I said "This song is for the girl in my lap, her name is Jo right now she is just a friend but I hope she will be my girlfriend." There were a lot of awes and I saw a few crying. We started singing. I sang the first lines and when I sang my part 'You by my side yeah' I hugged her and then pecked her lips, I then saw a few more awes, and Jo was smiling she then said I love you too. 'You calm me down, there's something about the sound of your voice' part I had then snuggled into her, 'The show must go on so I need you to be strong' part I realized that was when she was working on the NTH and I was jealous, so then she was about to quit and then I sang that line. I was so happy that she might take me back. We sang the rest of the song. Logan was so happy and he then gave a shout out to Camille. We were about to sing boyfriend and then I said I want to be Jo's boyfriend. We started and I looked at Jo the whole time. Whispered 9in her ear saying are you looking for a boyfriend, I see that. I know I can be your boyfriend. We then brought her down, and while I was bringing her back, I kissed her lips, and then dropped her back off.

**Jo's Pov**

I can't believe he kissed me onstage, and he did all of that now Camille is going to tease me. While Kendall was bringing me back I said, "I don't want to go back." "Why?" He asked. "Well Camille is going to tease me for what you did." I said. "Ok well I will bring you backstage, and then I will meet you when I am done." He said. I had then went with him backstage. He brought me there and to his dressing room. We had gone there and he pecked me on the lips. I had let him go and I turned on the TV to watch him. I heard Kendall's phone ring, it was Kendra. She was texting him. I read all of their previous conversations.

**A/N IN bold Text Messages**

**K2DK: Hi Babe. **

**Kendra 3: I miss you**

**K2DK: same**

**Kendra 3: Well do you want to go out tonight**

**K2DK: Sorry got hockey practice**

**Kendra 3: ok **

**K2DK: later babe**

**2 weeks later**

**Kendra 3: hey babe want to come over**

**K2DK: sure**

**Kendra 3: my parents aren't home**

**K2DK: awesome**

**Kendra 3: well ttyiab**

**K2DK: what does that mean**

**Kendra 3: talk to you in a bit**

**K2DK:kk ttyiab**

**They make love and then 3 weeks after that**

**Kendra 3: I love you**

**K2DK: well I don't think I can do this anymore**

**Kendra 3: do what**

**K2DK: us I don't think we can be together anymore**

**Kendra 3: y **

**K2DK: I am moving to LA in a few years, but I can't have a bad rep**

**Kendra 3:kk what do I do about the baby**

**K2DK: get an abortion**

**Kendra 3: Kk **

**K2DK: we can still be friends**

**Kendra 3: well ok and I gtg **

**K2DK: Kk **

**2 weeks after BTR moves into the Palm Woods**

**Kendra 3: I miss you**

**K2DK: same but we have to move on because I found a hawtt girl here**

**Kendra 3: how 'Hawtt'**

**K2DK: shmoken**

**Kendra 3: who is it describe her**

**K2DK: well her name is Jo and I really like her. She had long blonde beautiful hair, big brown eyes that could melt a snow cone, she is around 5'8, she is really nice, from North Carolina, and she has a very strict dad.**

**Kendra 3: so I guess you can't screw her.**

**K2DK: I am not going to do that anyway because then she will hate me**

**Kendra 3: oh Kk **

**K2DK: Well she stole my heart and it was love at first sight. I really hope she likes me. **

**Kendra 3: She will any girl likes you. **

**K2DK: So you like me.**

**Kendra 3: sort of.**

**K2DK: Well I want to make her my girlfriend. Anyway gtg make her mine.**

**K2DK: I will serenade her.**

**Kendra 3: Kk u do that Kendall**

**2 days later**

**K2DK: she has a boyfriend**

**Kendra 3: oh poor baby**

**K2DK: anyway I could see that coming she is really hot, no wonder she has a boyfriend.**

**Kendra 3: Do you want me to come over there and rub your tummy. **

**K2DK: No I will let Jo do that. **

**Kendra 3: Kk gtg it is 2 AM**

**K2DK: Kk gtg**

**3 weeks later**

**Kendra 3:hey Ken- Ken **

**I realized that was my nickname for Kendall**

**K2DK: Well I found out Jo doesn't have a boyfriend and she will go on a date with me. **

**Kendra 3: Awesome :( **

**K2DK: What's wrong**

**Kendra 3: well I like you and now you will date her**

**K2DK: well I will keep a place in my heart for you.**

**Kendra 3: you are too kind**

**K2DK: I know I am**

**Kendra 3: if I were with you I would punch you ;)**

**K2DK: well gtg woo her. **

**After their date**

**Kendra 3: how did it go**

**K2DK: well she is my girlfriend **

**Kendra 3: well good job**

**K2DK:thx she loves me**

**Kendra 3: awesome did you kiss her**

**K2DK: no but we have the school dance coming up so I will ask her unless Jett or someone else asks her.**

**Kendra 3: so sweet**

**K2DK: well gtg**

**Kendra 3:kk **

**Time skip after the dance**

**K2DK: well it turns up that we weren't an official couple and I didn't ask her, but just asked her to do the preparations **

**Kendra 3: you're so mean.**

**K2DK: well I thought that since we were a couple I didn't have to ask her. **

**Kendra 3: well you always have to ask**

**K2DK:well Jett asked her but she turned him down saying she might be going with me. **

**Kendra 3: well that was nice of her**

**K2DK: well I did get to dance with her. **

**Kendra 3: how was she**

**K2DK: awesome I can't believe I am her boyfriend.**

**Kendra 3: cool**

**K2DK: well she wore a hot dress**

**Kendra 3:u would think that **

**K2DK: heyyy well did you notice that both of our names start with KEND and then go separate ways**

**Kendra 3: You just noticed that**

**K2DK: well gtg**

**4 months later**

**Kendra 3: I am going to the prom with Ray**

**K2DK: Oh cool**

**Kendra 3: who are you going with**

**K2DK: Jo but I haven't asked her yet **

**Kendra 3:go ask her**

**K2DK:kk **

**Kendall: Jo Taylor on being half of the longest dating couple in Hollywood will you go to the Palm Woods prom with me.**

**Jo: No!**

**Kendall: why what else are you doing on Friday night.**

**Jo: Well Jett asked me and I said **

**Kendall: you are going with some loser and you aren't going with your boyfriend.**

**Jo: No I am grounded.**

**Kendall: what did you do.**

**Jo: well I was on a date with you and well you brought me home late and well I got grounded.**

**Kendall: I am sorry for yelling at you.**

**Jo: it is ok babe.**

**Kendall: ok *then kisses her***

**Jo: well my dad is coming got to go.**

**Kendall: love you**

**Jo: love you too.**

**Kendall: well can you come**

**Jo: I don't think this is possible.**

**Kendall: well you are in your apartment and well I am at the pool**

**Jo: Ok what do I have to do**

**Kendall: Leave it up to me **

**We went to the prom and would have won but Jo's Dad came and ruined everything. **

**Kendra 3: Her Dad did that**

**K2DK: Yeah but now we are inseparable**

**Kendra 3: Oh :( **

**K2DK: heyyy you have to move on**

**Kendra 3: ok but only for you :***

**K2DK: I have a girlfriend**

**Kendra 3: Oh right I forgot**

**K2DK: well gtg **

**Today**

**Kendra 3: Heyyy baby **

**K2DK: we aren't together I have a girlfriend I think**

**Kendra 3: What do you mean you think**

**K2DK: well I kind of got her mad but then I will bring her up onstage and tell her I love her**

**Kendra 3: So sweet**

**K2DK: Well I gtg perform**

**Kendra 3: Good luck **

**K2DK: I hope she will like me**

**Kendra 3: I am coming to LA and want to know if we can get back together**

Wow Kendall is so sweet. I can't wait until he comes back.

**Carlos' Pov**

We were all ready and now guests are coming. I see Kendra, Kendall's old girlfriend. I also see Ally, Trish, the Jennifers, Guitar dude, Lightning, The Russian Acrobats, and Kelly. Kendall is in a lot of trouble. "Hey James" I said. "Yeah" he said. "Remember Kendra Kendall's old sex partner for one time." I said. "Yep." He said. "She's here." I said. "That's great news for K- Dawg." James said. "No, because she wants to get back together with Kendall and Kendall is dating Jo." I spoke. "Oh." He said. "We have to tell Kendall." James said. "Oh where's Austin and Dez." I said. "Oh they're flirting with The Jennifers." James said.

**Kendall's Pov**

We finished the concert and Logan and I grabbed Camille and went to our dressing room. We had Logan hold her the whole time so she won't interrogate Jo. "Heyyy babe" I said to Jo. She said "you got a message from Kendra." I had then grabbed my phone it said I am coming back to LA and want to know if we can get back together. I didn't answer because Jo was in the room. I had saw her frown, so I pecked her lips. I asked "Jo am I worthy?" "Well does this answer your question." She said. I got lost then I felt her grab my collar and kiss me. I had kissed back, and then I had slid my hand up her shirt, "DUDE!" Logan yelled. "WHAT." I said aggravated. "Don't have sex while we are in the room." He said. "I wouldn't go that far with her unless she was ready, and she is my crush, so I won't do that." I said. "You went that far with Kendra." He said. "Well I want you to know, how long did I date Kendra, 6 months, how long did I date Jo, 2 and 1/2 years. I think I would have fucked Jo a long time ago if I was a careless jerk." I said. Jo and Camille had their mouths open. I then said "so Jo is that a yes." "Well is what you said onstage true." She asked. "Yes." I said. my phone rang and it was Carlos.

**A/N this is their conversation in bold.**

**K- Dawg: Heyyy man what's up.**

**Corndogluver1: Kendra is here and wants to get back together with you. **

**K- Dawg: Well I kind of broke up and got together again with Jo.**

**Corndogluver1: Ok I will tell her that you said no.**

**K- Dawg: K thx man.**

**Corndogluver1: welcome.**

**K- Dawg: How's the party? Did bitters catch you?**

**Corndogluver1: Well we invited bitters and it is awesome.**

**K- Dawg: Cool, Jo said, to tell Austin, Dez, Ally, and Trish she said hi. **

**Corndogluver1: K man but gtg cuz flirting with some hawtt girls. **

**K- Dawg: K bye man.**

**Corndogluver1: Lates.**

**Jo's Pov**

Well let's catch a plane, after we enjoy this day, let's go back to the waterpark. Kendall was so hot in his wife beater, and bathing suit. We went on one of the double riders. Kendall went with Logan and me and Camille. The life- guard asked us for our phone #'s but Kendall being the nice boyfriend said "NO! she is my girlfriend, and the other one is his girlfriend." Jo and Camille went down and Jo was drowning because it was in a wave pool and it was above her head. She wasn't the best swimmer, but she was always with me in the pool. I pushed through the line and went in and grabbed her bridal style, and carried her ashore. I had laid her down and did mouth to mouth. She had come back and kissed me back. We laid there kissing, while Logan was in the water with Camille. Kendall had kissed my stomach, and then started kissing me again. We were making out until Logan and Camille came over and said get a room. We were embarrassed. I had wanted to see Kendall's abs again. He was so hot without a shirt on and I could tell a few girls noticed too. I had been all over him.

**Kendall's Pov**

She was so fucking hot in a bikini. We had been making- out until Logan came over and yelled "get a room." I had been kissing her breasts, and she was touching my abs, and playing with my hair. I had then moaned in pain when she touched my dick. We had stopped. We then went on more rides, and I had went with Jo. We went in a dark tunnel one. It was a 2 person one. I had been in the back, because I was bigger. I had my feet underneath her arms. Her back was so sexy. I had then twisted the cart around so we were going backwards. She had then said "Kendall." "Yeah." I said. "Why turn the raft?" She said. "Well so I get hit and you don't." I replied. "Oh" she said. we all got ready. And we left. We boarded our plane, it took 7 hours, I wanted to sit with Jo, Jo wanted to sit with Camille, Camille wanted to sit with Logan and Logan wanted to sit with me. So Logan sat with Jo and Camille with me. I frowned, so Jo pecked me on the lips. Camille said "I can't believe you fucked another girl and now you want Jo to go out with you." I said next "Heyyy well I was 14 and I wanted to try it out and if Jo were next to us she would tell you to leave me alone." "Jo" I said. "Yeah babe." She said. "Can you switch with Camille, because she is being a bitch to me." I said like a little kid. "Ok Ken- Ken" she said. they switched, and me and Jo were talking. "Why did you need me to come over here Ken- Ken?" Jo asked. "Well I being next to Camille, causes some distress, and she was saying how she can't believe I fucked another girl and now I want you to go out with me. I then said heyyy well I was 14 and I wanted to try it out and if you were next to us, you would tell her to leave me alone." I said. we were laying down and I had then fell asleep. Her head was in the crook of my neck and my chin was on her head. We woke up 20 minutes before we landed. We landed after. When we got to the Palm Woods we heard everybody yell "SURPRISE!" we were shocked. Kendra came up to me and kissed me. I had pushed her off. "Kendra I have a girlfriend." I said. "Yeah me." She said. "No Jo is my girlfriend." I spoke. I had moved out of the way and Jo appeared.

**Kendra's Pov**

Well Jo is extremely pretty. I can't believe Kendall ditched me for that old bat. We were watching the guys onstage, and Kendall was performing. The guys were singing stuck. When it came to the I would scream to the world they would see you're my girl, but I just… Kendall pointed to Jo who was behind me and I had smiled thinking that it was me. After that, Kendall wanted to talk to all of all his friends, ex's, frenemies, and relatives. I had gone over to Kendall and the others. We had talked about friendship, romance, and family. I had then got jealous when Kendall put an arm around Jo. I had then wanted to talk to Kendall, but he said after Austin, Dez, Ally, Trish, and Jo.

**Kendall's Pov**

I had made a speech and I had said it, to James, Carlos, Logan, Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Rachael, The Jennifers, Jett, Guitar Dude, my sister, my ex-girlfriend, my mom, and Fabio. Austin, Dez, Ally, Trish, Jo, and Kendra want to talk to me.

**Austin: that was great man.**

**Kendall: Thx man, but I have a little girl trouble. **

**Austin: need help**

**Kendall: yep**

**Austin: well what's the problem**

**Kendall: well my girlfriend Jo, the hot girl, blonde, and I are a couple, I had a girlfriend named Kendra, and she had brown hair, and has regular skin color. Well Kendra and I had sex when we were 14, and now I told my girlfriend, and she flipped. She then broke up with me, and then I brought her up onstage, and I had done some crazy things, and we are back together. My problem is that Kendra is back, and wants to get back together. I don't want that. What do I do? **

**Austin: Well first, you need to chill down, second, you need to tell them at both times. If one wants you they have you, if both want you, then have them compete. **

**Kendall: well thanks Austin.**

**Austin: Welcome**

**Kendall: see you around**

**Austin: Kk dude.**

**Kendall: Hey dude sup. **

**Dez: need something**

**Kendall: actually you needed something**

**Dez: oh **

**Kendall: so what do you need**

**Dez: oh ok I want to know what do you do to make your hair like that**

**Kendall: well I shower, shampoo, conditioning**

**Dez: ok**

**Kendall: then I comb it out. I use gel to style it**

**Dez: what kind of gel**

**Kendall: any kind**

**Dez: ok**

**Kendall: then I blow dry it**

**Kendall: then I use the signature Kendall flip**

**Dez: ok how does that go.**

**Kendall: well I shake my head, then have my head down, and turn really fast to the right**

**Dez: ok thanks**

**Kendall: Do you need something**

**Trish: yes can I be your manager**

**Kendall: uh sure**

**Trish: thanks**

**Kendall: so who else are you managing **

**Trish: Austin**

**Kendall: ok **

**Trish: Thanks bye**

**Kendall: So what do you need**

**Ally: do you want to write a song together**

**Kendall: sure**

**Ally: when**

**Kendall: tomorrow at 3**

**Ally: kk**

**Kendall: see you later**

**Ally: bye**

**Kendall: Hey babe o you need something**

**Jo: yeah why does Kendra keep throwing bottles at me and why does she hate me. **

**Kendall: Well she keeps throwing bottles at you because you are my girlfriend and she is jealous because she isn't dating me.**

**Jo: oh how about the reason she hates me.**

**Kendall: well because you are prettier than her and she is jealous because she thinks I just like you for your looks.**

**Jo: well do you**

**Kendall: well do I what**

**Jo: do you like me just for my looks**

**Kendall: Why would I like you for your looks I like you for you**

**Jo: oh ok**

**Kendall: I like you for your personality.**

**Jo: so if I was ugly would you be dating me**

**Kendall: well I would have to get to know you but I would still date you.**

**Jo: ok I love you, got to go talk to Cami. **

**Kendall: She hates me**

**Jo: I know I am going to talk her to stop being mean to you.**

**Kendall: that's why I love you. I love you too.**

**Jo: well see you later.**

**Kendall: goodbye kiss.**

**Jo: sure. **

**Kendall: Hi do you need something **

**Kendra: yes why are you with her**

**Kendall: Well she is completely hot**

**Kendra: is that all**

**Kendall: no I like her personality**

**Kendra: is that all**

**Kendall: no she is the only girl that helps me through my problems**

**Kendra: wow just because I don't help you, I am not your girlfriend. **

**Kendall: Jo is the best thing that has ever happened to me besides being born, and having family. **

**Kendra: really we had sex and you are just going to throw it all away.**

**Kendall: well I really like Jo.**

**Kendra: then I will just tell her we had sex. **

**Kendall: she already knows**

**Kendra: how**

**Kendall: I told her yesterday.**

**Kendra: well I will do this.*kisses Kendall on the lips and Jo walks in* **

**Kendall: Oh no Jo. **

**Kendra: Ha ha ha ha ha you are probable done with her now. **

**Kendall:*gives her a bad glare.* **

**Kendra: my plan worked.**

**Kendall: JOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jo: I can't believe Kendall kissed her.**

**Jo: I hear my name.**

**Kendall: I see her Jo I am sorry, she tricked me and I have proof.**

**Jo: what's the proof.**

**Kendall: well to make sure she didn't pull anything I installed cameras **

**Jo: ok let me see them in private.**

**Kendall: ok**

**Jo: *Watches videos in Kendall's room by herself.***

**Kendall: *I am spying on her***

**Jo: I can't believe he said that.**

**Kendall: * I left my phone in the room I will go get it***

**Jo: *Looks at Kendall's screensaver***

**Kendall: *Sees Jo looking at phone***

**Jo: OMFG I can't believe I am Kendall's screensaver.**

**Kendall: Hey Jo did you find your proof yet**

**Jo: yes I can't believe you said that**

**Kendall: So are you with me still**

**Jo: of course**

**Kendall: I love you**

**Jo: I love you too**

**Kendall: want to go to the park **

**Jo: sure**

**Kendall: let's go**

**Carlos' Pov**

Where's Kendall, and Jo? I thought. They probably went off on a picnic. Well, I will go get them. "Yo Kendall" I called. "Yeah bro" I heard. "Where are you?" I yelled. "Right behind you." He said. "Well everyone wants you to go back for something." I spoke. "Oh" he said. "He grabbed Jo's hand and we all went back. When we got back in fireworks it said

Jo I love you,

LOVE,

Your Secret Admirer

**Kendall's Pov**

Who did this? I didn't do this. This means, that someone else has a crush on Jo. "Jo I didn't do this." I said. "Who did?" she asked. "I think it is Jett." I spoke. "Or Austin." She said. WHO EVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY FOR MESSING WITH ME." I yelled. "Why?" I heard a my friends say. "Well because Jo is MY girlfriend and she doesn't want to date ANYONE ELSE. Right Jo." I said. "Right." She muttered. "I love Jo dearly and if ANYONE is to harm her they will deal with consequences." I said.

Time skip still Kendall's Pov

We were having Jo sit in the Palm Woods Lobby alone, and then we all had tree hats on. I saw 3 guys walk up to Jo, Jett, Austin, and Dez. When they saw all three I asked Jo what those guys asked, asked. Jo said "Jett lost his phone and wanted to know when we are shooting tomorrow, Austin wanted to know where he can get an acting script, and Dez asked me out." Oh I swear when I see that guy he will not want to come within a 5 mile radius from me, or you. Dez will meet pain. I saw Dez go up to Jo while I was coming back from getting hisinher smoothies, I see Dez flirting with my girlfriend. I storm over there, grab him by the collar, attach a few pieces of metal to him, and chucked him into the pool, and had Jo close her eyes the whole time. I had then went to Jo, and gave her a smoothie. I then heard someone yell "He's drowning." I wanted to be a hero in front of Jo, jumped in and saved him, and gave him to Logan. Jo said "Wow that was so heroic of you." We went back to drinking our smoothies. "How did he drown?" Jo asked. "Well when you weren't looking he wanted to be Carlos and put metal on and jumped in." I lied. "Oh." She said. We went to the movies, and then everyday Dez flirted with Jo, so when we had a concert, I had invited the whole Palm Woods. We were going to sing a whole bunch of songs. "The first one is Shot in the dark and it is dedicated to a special person in my heart, BTW it is not my mom, or sister." I spoke. Logan said "Well we all know who that is." "Take a guess." James yelled. "A whole bunch of people said me. Only the Palm Woods people said Jo." I said "the special girl will come up here." I went down and got Jo. She had Dez hanging onto her leg. She had to get the security to pull him off. I had brought her up. I had went backstage and got an extra chair. She had sat near Carlos, and me. I started and when it was Carlos' solo, I kissed her forehead. I had saw her blush. We had finished up the song, and I brought her back. I saw Dez kiss her on the cheek. I had anger boil up in me, and I said into the microphone "Dude why?" "What?" he asked. "Stop kissing my girl." I said. He was brought up to stage, and we had both a sing off, dance off, and a better looks contests. I had won all of them. I had wanted to die of laughter. He was humiliating himself in front of Jo. We then went to the Palm Woods, Austin and his weird friends moved back to Miami. We all went back to normal, or as normal as you can get at the Palm Woods.

**A/N I would like to thank the following for being my friend so fast on Fanfiction. **

**Sunshine Flower**

**TheBlonde14**

**Jayla heart**


End file.
